


every inch of your skin is a holy grail i’ve got to find

by mugglesandmuses



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Secret Relationship, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 15:25:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8019229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mugglesandmuses/pseuds/mugglesandmuses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He may have her trapped against the wall but she held all the power.</p>
            </blockquote>





	every inch of your skin is a holy grail i’ve got to find

**Author's Note:**

> Copyright: Star Wars © Lucasfilm, Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures, and all other affiliates. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> AN: Just a quick little oneshot with absolutely no plot and lots and lots of smut
> 
> Check out my tumblr for more: http://mugglesandmuses.tumblr.com

The building was on fire. It wasn’t her fault it was that way. Well maybe she had a slight hand in the reason. But it was definitely not entirely her fault.

She was running now, trying to get back to the ship. Dodging around droids that were whirling about. Every now and again a stormtrooper would burst. Some would just run past her, others tried to fight. She had advanced her training with Master Luke and so these little conflicts were mere distractions to her current goal.

She ran down one hallway, halfway lost in the maze that was the compound. Her mission was simple, sneak in and grab some plans. It was aborted abruptly when she had accidentally cut through the gas line in a battle and the stormtrooper with the flamethrower showed up. She had gotten as far away as possible from the explosion but was still thrown by it. The bottoms of her pants were slightly singed but nothing else was burnt thank the stars.

At the end of the hallway she stopped at the door that was shut tight. She tried to key in any code she could think of before she ripped the box from the wall, trying to hotwire the door open. As she was frantically searching through wires she could feel a shift in the force.

She knew what this shift meant and for a moment let her senses wander. She could feel him now and he knew she was there. Her fingers began to move frantically again. She didn’t need a run in with Kylo Ren when she may have just blown up part of his base.

Her fingers worked as she felt his presence coming closer. She could hear his boots now and she couldn’t find the damn wire she needed. Suddenly the thudding stopped and she could feel him blocking the other exit of the hallway. She stood, abandoning her work, and turned toward him.

She couldn’t see behind the tint of his mask but she knew his eyes were on hers. She squared her shoulders and glared across the hallway at him.

“Rey,” his voice modulator grumbled out.

“Kylo Ren.”

They stared for a moment and Rey could feel the force pushing and pulling between the two. It was frightening and intoxicating. He began stalking toward her again and she fingered the lightsaber at her waist. He hadn’t reached for his yet and she didn’t want to jump the gun, giving away any surprise she could have.

“It would seem you’re lost little scavenger.”

He was halfway down the hallway now and she began inching toward the left, trying to get him to circle her and allow her an opportunity to run. He wasn’t relenting to her plan and she realized he had caught on. He now had her cornered.

Kylo Ren stood before her now and she jutted her chin, refusing to cower before him. He was at least a head taller than she and weighed more but Rey had always been able to outsmart bullies who were bigger than she.

“Would you like some help?” She was sure his voice was a whisper but the mask garbled the words and they sounded harsh to her ears.

His hands were on her hips suddenly, pushing her around and shoving her into the wall. She groaned as one hand moved up to massage her breast and the other pushing her back toward the hard metal.

“Took you long enough,” she smirked, trying to look back at him, “last time it only took you a few minutes.”

“Well _someone_ ,” he yanked her hair back and her breath caught in her throat, “set half my base on fire.”

She shuddered as his hand pinched and twisted her hardening nipple through the cloth of her shirt.

“To be fair I didn’t set it on fire. That would have been one of the many idiots you employ around here.”

He hummed in response and the metal of his helmet bumped against her head as she leaned back.

“Take off the mask,” she whispered against the wall. She asked this every time. Some days he would oblige and she would hear the distinct hiss and loud thud of it falling to the floor. Other days, times when he was using her to let off anger, he would pull her hair hard in response and roughly tear at her clothes. She wasn't sure which one she preferred.

Today was a good day. His hands fumbled with the helmet as she pushed her hips back into him once more. He may have her trapped against the wall but she held all the power.

As soon as the metal hit the floor his lips were attacking her neck, biting and sucking anywhere they could reach. Rey let out a moan.

He spun her in the spot again and this time she was facing him. She could see the long scar that cut across his eye and nose. His hair was tousled and she gripped curls of it in her fist. His head bent down, kissing her a bit gentler now, and Rey pushed her hips into his erection.

He groaned low in his throat and she couldn’t help the smile that stretched her lips for a brief moment. Then his hands were frantic on her body, trying to untie her clothing. She tried to unbutton his outer coat but he stopped her hands.

“Not yet,” he whispered and continued freeing the clothes from her body. Soon her top hung loosely around her shoulders and part of her breast wrapping was undone. He had managed to untie her pants and one hand was finding it’s way into them. She returned to getting his clothes off and succeeded in freeing his chest but left his pants still tied tight around his hips.

“Force,” she bit out as two fingers circled her clit. Her legs jerked and he pushed his erection against her.

“Do you want me?”

His fingers sped up and Rey felt like she was climbing higher and higher toward something. Her breathing grew shallow and she nodded at his question. His fingers stopped abruptly and she dug her nails into his shoulder.

“Say it.”

“I want you.”

The fingers began again and soon she felt herself on the edge of something. Her nails dug deeper and her breath caught in her throat. She was so close and suddenly she was there. Her breath shuddered out and she felt the plummet of coming down.

She looked up and he was smirking at her. She felt a challenge and began unlacing his pants. He braced one arm against the wall and watched her, not moving to help.

She grasped his erection in his pants and she saw hunger flick across his eyes. She pumped once, twice and removed it. She licked her lips and sunk down to her knees. She opened her mouth and grabbed his erection once more. As she closed her lips on it she felt him shudder above him.

She bobbed her head up and down, swirling her tongue around the head, and continued the movement. His free hand fisted in her hair and guided her head along his length. She closed her eyes and let her senses out to feel him.

That’s when she felt a new disturbance. Kylo must have felt it too because he stopped her and pulled her up by her arm. They stared at one another as they felt storm troopers closing in on the hallway they were hidden in. It would be treason if they were caught. It would mean immediate death.

He looked down at her, his fingers gently resting along her bottom lip.

“They’ll be here in less than ten minutes,” he whispered.

“Enough time for a quickie,” she challenged.

He smirked at her. Suddenly he was pulling down her pants and lifting her against the wall. He slid into with ease and stars it felt good. He groaned against her neck and it vibrated against her skin. His hips started moving and she felt him pumping in and out.

“Rey,” he whispered against her skin and her hands twisted in his hair. The metal was hard and cold against her exposed skin but she didn’t care. Right now she couldn’t give a damn about a thing in the galaxy except Kylo Ren and what he was doing to her.

“Force,” she said and his thrusting sped up. She was sure it was a combination of his frustration at being interrupted and the fact that said interruption would find them at any moment.

His breathing was becoming erratic and she could feel his hips starting to jerk unevenly. She pulled his head up, bring his face closer so she could kiss him. This was all it took before he pumped twice more and stilled against her. He groaned into the kiss and Rey could feel his erection spasming inside her.

All too soon they had to part. Rey quickly pulled on her pants and closed her top, not caring about her breast wrap at the moment. Kylo simply righted his outfit and picked the helmet up. They stared at each other for a moment.

His throat bobbed, clearly trying to say something that proved to be too difficult. Rey didn’t want to hear what it was for fear that it would stir something in her as well. They could feel the stormtroopers moving closer now and Kylo waved his hand toward the door.

It opened automatically and Rey looked between the two.

“Kylo,” she began but he shook his head.

“Go,” he said before placing the mask on his head once more, sealing her out for good. Rey ran through the door and didn’t look back. She heard the stormtroopers gather in the hallway but by then she was too far away to see. She knew Kylo would come up with some story that he would push through them with a little help from the force.

As she returned to her ship she couldn’t help but let her mind race. She wondered what would have happened if they met under different circumstances. Would they be able to start their relationship differently? They wouldn’t have to continue sneaking around and almost compromising missions. She secretly wished the war would end already so they could no longer be on opposing sides but she knew they would never be able to be together. Either the Republic would win and he would be imprisoned or even executed or the First Order would win and she would be slaughtered with her friends. For now, though, she would just think of happier things and focus on planning the next time they would see each other.


End file.
